


The Dragon and the Red Scarf Part: 1

by Porg_Master



Series: The Dragon and the Red Scarf [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos keeps hinting about feelings towards Claudia, Animal Transformation, Claaravos, Claudia can be redeemed?, Dorks in Love, Dragons, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grenmaya, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iroh's wisdom, Marriage Proposal, Rayla wants to kill Callum, Rayla wants to kill a dragon, Rayllum, Viren Is Dead, Wyverns, inspired by Brother Bear, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master
Summary: No spoilers... This will be goodOkay! One spoiler.... Anyone seen "Brother Bear"?
Relationships: Aaravos/Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Gren (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: The Dragon and the Red Scarf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757008
Comments: 38
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelicateDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateDragons/gifts).



> Thank you Elite_7 for reading my early works and continuing to read my newer ones. You were my inspiration to begin writing and I really hope you enjoy. Thank you again for inspiring me! :)

“Many have heard tales of a world beyond the physical. A world in which we pass into when our time here is over. This unseen world is unlike ours. It doesn't present the same limitations as the physical, and a man can fly like a bird. You can be whatever you want to be and still watch over the physical world. The spiritual realm is a marvelous place, brighter than anything in our world, even the sun. This realm is a gateway to many different worlds, all are branched from one source and this mystic realm holds the power to make changes to these worlds, including ours. My people were the first to discover this world, the Moonshadow elves followed shortly behind us.” Aaravoss explained to a single figure in the dark and dank cave. Claudia listened intently to the elf’s teachings.

“How can I get there?” Claudia asked after a few more moments of silence. Aaravoss chuckled warmly.

“It isn't something you can find, it's more mysterious than that. Even I don't know all it’s secrets.” He explained as he leaned back onto a smooth rock. “Why do you ask me about this now? I’ve been out of the cocoon for nearly five whole years.”

“You were in the cocoon for nearly one and a half.” Claudia stated as Aaravoss contemplated her thought.

“It felt longer than that. However, it was worth it to escape that prison.” Claudia resumed the previous conversation.

“Where is the entrance?” She asked. 

“Answer me first, why are you asking me this now? Why couldn’t you do this before?” Aaravoss probed as Claudia gave in.

“My father… I need to see him again. I need his wisdom.” She confessed as Aaravoss grinned.

“You are a good apprentice Claudia, but you need to overcome your loss. Death is a natural part of life.” Aaravoss explained. “To enter the spiritual realm, you must be at peace with yourself.” Claudia threw her fist in the air and then quickly slammed it on the ground, cracking some of the floor.

“How am I supposed to let him go?! He was my father!” She screamed before kneeling down and crying. Aaravoss placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“And he still is. He lives in the spirit realm, and in you.” Claudia looked up at the Starwake elf with hope. “Come my pupil, you are ready to enter the spirit realm.”

“Are you sure this is safe?” Claudia asked as she placed the sixth element on the floor. She and her teacher had placed members of the six primal sources in a circle around one area that Claudia was to sit in.

“I thought you were the one who wanted to get to the spirit realm so badly? But yes, it is completely safe as long as you leave the spirit realm in at most, five minutes.” Aaravoss teased as he finished aligning the sources. There was a bottle of vapor for sky, a bottle of water for ocean, a candle for sun, a rock for earth, a Moon lily for moon, and a small piece of an asteroid for stars. “Now sit and I will begin the process.” Aaravoss said as Claudia took a seat in the center and inhaled deeply before exhaling through her mouth.

“I’m ready.” She said confidently as Aaravoss’ eyes began to glow in multiple different colors. The elf swirled his hands in intricate motions as runes began to become visible, hanging in the air. Mist began shrouding the six elements and only continued to rise in a spiral around her. Claudia’s fear began to rise as she looked around fervently for something that could keep her calm. Then she looked at Aaravoss. His face calmed her nerves. It was familiar and welcoming, but it faded as Claudia stepped out into a strange new and bright place. She had made it!

“Viren!” She called out in the strange new world. “Viren where are you?” There was no response. She was walking on a floating island, shrouded in all different kinds of light. “Dad!” she called. Finally, something stirred, a serpent burst from the ground and stared at Claudia intently. Claudia gasped as she backed away from the creature that she knew well. “Soulfang.” She said as the serpent began bobbing its head back and forth, seemingly trying to make friends with her. Then the serpent began to change before being shrouded in a blinding flash of light. When Claudia returned her gaze to the area where the serpent had stood, she saw what she had come for. “Dad!” She exclaimed happily as she threw herself into his arms.

“It’s okay Claudia, I’m here.” Viren consoled as he stroked Claudia’s hair. Her tears began to come forth as she stood in the embrace of her father. “What is it you need from me?” Viren asked, separating her from him.

“Guidance.” Claudia answered, tears still in her eyes.

“My daughter, I have already taught you everything I know. What can you possibly want to learn from me?” The dark sorcerer asked.

“I’m confused.” Claudia began. “I feel torn between you and… Someone else.” Viren chuckled.

“You can learn more from Aaravoss than you can from me. He is a skilled mage and he knows more about all of the different perspectives than I do.” Viren said, happily relinquishing his teachings to her.

“No, it's not that. It's about a boy…” Viren’s smile turned to a frown.

“Is he nice? Does his family have healthcare? I don't want you marrying someone who doesn't even have healthcare.”

“No, Dad! The one that didn't save you.” Viren’s face turned from anger to rage in an instant as he spoke the putrid name of the boy who let him fall and die.

“Callum.” He growled as he spat to the side.

“I feel like I need to exact my revenge on him for not saving you the first time.”

“And so you should! Kill him slowly and painfully.” Viren said spitefully.

“But…” Claudia began. “I don't want to kill him. I don't think that I can.” Viren looked at her sympathetically.

“My daughter, you can do anything that you set your mind to.”

“But I don't want to set my mind. I don't want to do this.” Viren gave a small frown but didn’t seem too disapproving.

“I understand what you’re feeling. Really, I do. But the hardest choices require the strongest wills. And I need your will to be immutable. If you can't bring yourself to do it, have someone else do it for you.” Claudia looked at her father in confusion.

“Someone do it for me? You mean like an assassin?”

“No, not an assassin. Have someone he knows turn against him, someone he loves dearly, someone…” Viren paused for a moment as he remembered Callum jumping off the storm spire to save that impudent elf that dared to stand in his way. “Someone like that elf.” He finished as Claudia gasped,

“Rayla?” She gasped as she thought of the pain that Callum would feel.

“Yes! That's it! Have Rayla kill him! And then, when she grieves, kill her too. It's brilliant! Why didn't I think of this sooner?” Viren schemed. Claudia suddenly regretted coming here but she remained for fear of her father’s abandonment.

“How would I do this?” She asked. “I don't know any mind control spells.” Viren smiled that evil smile that meant he had a truly devious and vile plan.

“No need for mind control. I want her to truly believe in killing him. That will make both of their pains grow far more than any mind control spell. Oh this is fantastic! I get to share this scheme with you! Oh how I’ve missed this.” Claudia’s stomach was curled up in knots and she felt sick. She couldn’t do this! But she had to. For her father, she could do this. She would do anything for him.

“How can I do that.” Claudia asked. “I can't think of any sort of spell that would let me do this.” Viren began to laugh. The kind of laugh that could make chills run up even a dragon’s spine.

“Not ‘you’, us! We can do this together! A final father daughter moment! It will be amazing! Come back to me through the spirit gate so you can have your full power. It will take both of us to destroy that insolent boy. Go to the moon nexus. Aaravoss knows how to open the portal to this realm. I will be waiting for you, my daughter.” Viren finished as he morphed back into his serpentine form and slithered away, leaving Claudia alone for a few seconds before she returned to the mortal world, with Aaravoss waiting for her in the cave.

“So.” His silky smooth voice began. “Shall we head to the nexus?”


	2. The Ring

“So… uh… Rayla…” Callum began in his empty room, staring at himself in a mirror, his hand nervously clenched a cube shaped box. “We’ve been together for a long time… no that's not right.” Callum continued to talk to himself as he nervously began sweating. “Lets try again… Hey there fellow human! Gah! No! What is wrong with me?!” Callum slapped himself as he began pacing the floor. A small creaking noise was heard before his thoughts were interrupted.

“Callum? Is everything okay in here? Ezran’s voice sounded as his head peeped through the cracked open door. Callum quickly hid the cubic box in his pocket before welcoming his brother in.

“Ez! Hey there bud! Everything’s fine, I’m just a little nervous.” Callum said as Ezran stepped into the room completely. He had grown taller than Callum already even though he was only sixteen. A beard was beginning to form on his face and his hair had grown out longer and was braided into dreadlocks. He reminded Callum so much of their father.

“What could you possibly be nervous about? The world is at peace and being king is much easier now as opposed to when we were at war.” Ezran said as he leaned on Callum’s shoulder and pointed at the mirror. “Look there.” He said, his voice had already gotten so much deeper. “You wanna know what I see?” Callum rolled his eyes as he played along with Ezran’s antics.

“What do you see oh wise king?” Ezran tried to stifle a chuckle.

“I see a man who is destined for greatness, a man who is unique and makes unique decisions, a man who can make the two races join together.” Callum laughed.

“Yes Ezran, you are very impressive.”

“I’m talking about you Callum. A man of greatness. A man who needs to trim his sideburns.” He finished as he began chuckling. "I've missed you so much man."

"I've missed you too." Callum confessed as he hugged his brother.

"So," Ezran began, "Anything interesting happen while you were studying magic in Xadia? Any new, horned members of the family?" He asked slyly as he winked at Callum who went red with embarrassment.

"No! No, no, no! I haven't asked her to marry me or anything! No. Not yet!" 

"Yet?" Ezran asked. "I think I know why you're so nervous." Callum didn't want to tell Ezran yet! Otherwise he would never leave it alone.

"No, Ez, It's not what you think." Callum tried to persuade him.

"Of course it is! It's so obvious!" Callum gulped. "The sweaty hands, twitching eye… I know exactly what's going on."

"My eye is twitching?" Callum asked, to no one in particular.

"You obviously want to sneak a Jelly tart from the kitchen!" Callum wasn't expecting this reaction, but he played along in hopes that he wouldn't be found out.

"Uh, yeah! You caught me. I'm such a bad prince." 

"Don't worry Callum, your jelly thieving skills may be terrible, but I have enough skill to get some for the both of us!" Ezran said triumphantly.

"Well that makes me feel important. Can't you just order one?" Callum asked. Ezran smiled deviously.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"That was awesome!" Ezran yelled happily as he shoved another handful of Jelly tarts down his mouth. Callum laughed.

"Yeah that was pretty fun." He admitted as he finished the last bite of his second Jelly tart. "Sorry I can't stick around but I gotta go practice."

"Aw man! See ya Callum! Thanks for dining with me." He said regally before shoving three more tarts down his throat. Callum laughed before waving and exiting the room. He had made it halfway down the hall before he realized,

"The box! I must have dropped it during the robbery!" He exclaimed as he rushed back to the kitchen to find Ezran gorging himself and holding up a small cubic box. He swallowed what was in his mouth and smiled,

"Forgetting something?" He asked as he flipped open the box lid to reveal a dazzling diamond engagement ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make Ezran sneaky and still play into his character. Also me; makes Ezran pickpocket his brother.
> 
> Hope you are all enjoying so far! The best is yet to come... As well as the proposal!


	3. The Dragon Tavern

Rayla walked along the busy streets of the Katolis market, searching for the best lunch option there was. She glanced left and right, her eyes intaking such amazing colors and her nose sniffed the sweet smelling air. She was just about to turn the corner when she heard a familiar voice.

“Why good morning there Rayla! How are you today?” The baker asked as he pulled a fresh tray of Jelly tarts out of the oven.

“I’m fine. Just a bit hungry.” Rayla replied. “Mmm. Smells good Barius.”

“You like it? It's a special new tart that I made that's loaded with Moonberries. Would you like to be the first to try one?” Barius asked as he extended a tart to Rayla.

“Of course!” Rayla exclaimed as she began rummaging through her pockets for coins. Barius shook his head in disapproval.

“Stop. This one’s on the house.” Barius said as Rayla gingerly took the tart from his hand.

“Thanks.” She said as she took a bite of the treat. It tasted amazing! Almost like a sweeter version of a Moonberry surprise. “It’s amazin’! How’d ya get it to be so…” She took another bite. “Delicious?

“It's a secret.” Barius said. “It took me nearly a year to perfect.”

“Well it certainly paid off.” Rayla replied before finishing up the dessert. “Any idea where I can get somethin’ with more meat on it?” Barius returned to his work as he replied,

“There’s a new place just down the street! It's called, ‘The Dragon Tavern.’ Best sirloin in Katolis if you ask me.”

“Thanks Barius.” Rayla said happily. Barius quickly added in another comment before Rayla was out of earshot.

“I think you’ll like the owner, he’s got some great stories!” Rayla waved back to show that she had heard him and then continued on her quest to find lunch.

It only took about two minutes to find the Dragon Tavern, as it was adorned with a large red and silver logo and had a large horn hanging over the awning. The spruce doors seemed rather uninviting but Rayla trusted Barius, so in she went. Immediately upon opening the doors, Rayla’s senses were flooded with the sensational smell of grilled meat and fresh barley. The interior of the tavern was marvelous and was adorned with several antlers, horns and marvelous paintings. Her attention was drawn to one in particular that was bordered by a large golden frame. It was of a large red and gold dragon with four legs and two wings. She recognized that painting, it was one of Callum’s! She quickly sauntered over to the bar to find a man, about in his forties, with a stubble and shaved hair behind the counter.

“Excuse me.” She began as the man looked up. “Where’d your boss get that paintin’?”

"I got it off a Xadian traveler, he said it was made by the mage prince. And I'm the owner of this place. You must be Rayla, hero of Xadia. I'm Kumar, pleasure to meet you." Rayla was about to reply, but Kumar leaned back and yelled into a room.

“Jek! VIP! Ready the special!” A small voice came from behind the door frame.

“Yes sir. Right away.” Kumar turned back to Rayla as he picked up a bottle and began wiping it.

“I’m sorry for the wait. Can I get you a drink? Our apple whiskey is considered the best by many elven travelers and even the captain of the Katolis army. Not in the mood for hard liquor? We have some of the finest stout in the kingdom, and if you’re not into beer, we have a fantastic mulled wine. Not into alcohol? Not a problem! We have plenty of other drinks to choose from! My personal favorite is steamed Wyvern milk with a chocolate twist.” Rayla studied each of the options carefully. “Of course if you want an appetizer I can get you one in an instant. Our seasonal special is a Pumpkin and squash soup with a lovely cinnamon, brown sugar drizzle and light sugary cream.” Rayla immediately perked up.

“The Pumpkin soup sounds amazin’!” Kumar smiled.

“And to drink?” He asked as Rayla pondered the question. She had turned twenty-two a while ago and had already tasted some alcoholic beverages, but they didn’t exactly taste too appetizing.

“Ya got any tea?” She asked. Kumar shook his head.

“I’m afraid you’re in the wrong place if you want tea. A guy down the street ran us out of the tea business immediately after he opened. We haven’t served tea since. We got plenty of juices though.”

“Any Moonberry juice?” Rayla asked. Kumar went behind a counter and poured a reddish liquid out of a large keg… after he yelled at Jek to get the Pumpkin soup.

“Fresh out of Moonberry juice.” He said after he returned to the bar. “But if you like Moonberry juice, then you’ll love this!” He finished, handing Rayla the cup.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Moonberry wine! An original recipe that Jek created after Katolis started some sort of Moonberry trend.” Rayla looked down at the liquid.

“Sounds good.” She said as she took a sip. “Wow! That really is good!”

“Be sure to tell that to Jek when he comes out. Took him weeks to perfect it.” Kumar said happily. “Here, let me get a table set for you.”

After a fantastic meal of smoked Venison, Rayla hung around The Dragon Tavern, asking questions about the decorations and the food. “So where’d ya get all these horns and antlers?” Rayla asked Kumar, who continued to clean up the bar.

“I collected most of ‘em. See that one?” Kumar asked as he pointed to a large rack of antlers that was an almost lavender color. “Those were the antlers of a Star buck! One of the rarest deer ever in the human kingdoms.” Rayla gasped. “And that one,” Kumar began again, ignoring Rayla’s appalled expression. “That's the horn of a Rhino lizard! They live in the far eastern lands, past Xadia and into a new land! The guy with the tea shop gave that one away, calling it ‘a trophy of man’s destruction.’ The geezer.”

“Why are you bein’ so negative to that man? And why would ya kill all these creatures? What did it give you?” Rayla yelled at Kumar. The man didn’t respond at first, instead he just sat there, thinking over something. Finally he spoke.

“Look, Rayla. Animals don’t think like we do, their savages and should be treated as such.” Rayla glared at him.

“You’re wrong. Animals have spirits and are incredibly intelligent! They have lives and families and problems of their own. They live and breathe just like us. Killing them for fun is cruel!” Kumar remained unfazed as he continued,

“See over there?” He asked as he pointed to two giant horns above the fireplace. “Those are the horns of a sun Wyvern.” Rayla was about to spit fire at the man. Killing a dragon was pure evil! They were sacred creatures. However, Kumar continued. “That vile creature took my wife from me. I found her dead and traced the dragon all the way to Duren before I killed it.” Rayla couldn’t speak anymore. She was going to curse him or spit at him, but after hearing that, she couldn’t even speak. Dragon’s didn’t normally kill humans unless they felt threatened. However, Rayla could feel the man’s pain and she felt sympathy for him.

“I’m sorry.” She finally said.

“That’s why I hunt. To protect others from the pain that I feel constantly.” Kumar responded. His eyes held traces of tears that he did surprisingly well at keeping back. “I think it would be best if you didn’t come back here.” He said. Rayla crossed her arms over her chest as she inhaled deeply and left the tavern.

“Wait!” A voice behind her called out after she had left the tavern. Jek was running out the doors towards her.

“Jek?” Rayla asked as the boy of about fifteen stopped in front of her. He had messy red hair and his face was covered in freckles, especially around the nose. “What is it?”

“First,” Jek began, breathing heavily. “I’m a huge fan.” Rayla blushed a little.

“Uh, thanks.”

“Second, you should really talk to the guy who owns that tea shop Kumar mentioned.” Rayla looked at him quizzically. “I used to work for him but this job gave me a better reputation with the soldiers. I wanna be one someday.” He finished.

“Always fight for what you believe in, otherwise you have no passion.” Rayla said, hoping to pass on some wisdom to the young boy. “What’s this place called?” She finally asked. Kumar’s voice could be heard from the tavern,

“Jek! Come back! The grill is unmanned!” Jek glanced back for a moment before turning back to Rayla and jogging backwards

“The Jasmine Dragon.” Jek finished before running back into the tavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put Iroh in here... Maybe its just me, but his wisdom has helped me get through life better than I could have without it. I believe that we all need an Iroh for our inner Zuko.
> 
> The chapters will repeat in this fashion, Claudia, Callum, Rayla.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	4. The Moon Nexus

Aaravoss had been leading the way for quite some time through the forests and plains. The midnight desert was not a problem, as Aaravoss just used his Star primal to teleport him and Claudia across. Now they had entered the human kingdoms and Claudia began to lead through the familiar terrain. They weren’t too far from the moon nexus now but night was beginning to fall and the dangers would soon appear.

“We should stop for the day.” Claudia said as the sky began to grow a pale orange. Aaravoss looked at Claudia quizzically.

“Why should we? We are close, I can feel the energy from here.”

“Night is when the monsters come out, and there are some big ones here.” Aaravoss chuckled.

“Monsters? Guarding a moon nexus? How trivial, although I suppose if it fooled you it would fool most humans.” Claudia stared at him in confusion.

“How is this normal? How was I fooled?” Aaravoss chuckled once more.

“The moon primal is associated with illusion and deception. The monsters guarding it are in fact nonexistent. They may seem real and sound real, but they are all illusions, probably no more than slugs given a magical coating.”

“You seem to know a lot about this.” Claudia replied.

“Of course, I’m an archmage. I know all primals and the moon primal is relatively useless, unless all you want is to blend in to your surroundings. Standing out and wielding immense power is my sort of thing.” Aaravoss began walking forwards. “You have nothing to fear, besides, I’m right here with you.” He smiled warmly at her before turning away. “Come on, are we doing this?” Claudia shook her head quickly before replying,

“Oh, yes, yes. I’m coming.”

The couple had been walking for a while and Claudia began to ponder something. Did she just feel something? Aaravos’ statement had caught her off guard of course, especially with that sly glance at her afterwards. No, maybe it wasn’t as sly as she thought, maybe he was just hinting at something in the moon nexus, yeah! That was it…. But what if it was a sly glance? Claudia thought as her cheeks began to slowly turn pink. Did he feel something for her? Did he like her? Even if he did, Claudia had to ask, did she like him? Well to an extent of course! He was her teacher in the magical arts and her only companion after the death of her father. Viren had died of an unknown disease and begged Claudia not to revive him. She still didn’t understand why he would ask such a thing, but she had to honor her father, even if it meant letting him die when she needed him.

“Everything all right?” Aaravos’ smooth voice interrupted her thoughts. “You’ve slowed down. Is there anything bothering you?”

“Um… no not really. Just lost in thought I guess.” Claudia answered as she mocked a smile. Aaravos tilted his head slightly.

“You’re hiding something from me. What is it?” Aaravos asked as he stepped directly in front of Claudia. She jumped back a bit at his sudden movement.

“What? Hiding something? No. Why would I do that?” Aaravos looked at her skeptically. “I’m just a little nervous. That’s all.” She finally said, hoping that the elf would leave it at that. But Aaravos’ interest had been peaked and he was determined to find out Claudia’s secret.

“Are you sure that's all?” He asked deviously as he walked towards her. Claudia backed away before bumping into a tree.

“Yes, yes that’s all.” She gave a nervous laugh.

“There’s nothing else you want to admit?” Aaravos asked. He was uncomfortably close to her. She could feel his warm breath on her face. “Anything?” Claudia’s face was now a bright red as Aaravos’ face went to her ear. Gently, he whispered, “We’re here.” He drew away from her as she quickly covered her face, trying in vain to wipe the blush away. She finally looked up to see Aaravos staring at the ruins of the moon nexus. Claudia quickly shook her head around trying to force the blush away. “Ah, what wonderful architecture. Of course it looked much better when it wasn’t destroyed.”

“Wow!” Claudia gasped as she saw how beautiful it was in the light of the full moon. She had been here once before but had only experienced the wonder of the nexus when the moon was only half lit. That was the time she had broken the heart of someone she cared about, and being here again, hurt… somehow.

“My student, if you close your eyes you can almost picture what it was like.” Claudia listened as she suddenly realized, she had said the same thing to Callum on their… outing. “What does it look like?” Aaravos asked. A small tear rolled down Claudia’s cheek, unnoticed by the elf.

“Beautiful.” She answered sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now some Claaravos chemistry is becoming a thing. Hope this one is loved by all of you Aaravaos and Claudia fans!


	5. Bro Talk

“Why didn't you tell me?” Ezran asked as he continued to examine the diamond ring. “And who made this? It looks really nice.” Callum rushed over and snatched the box out of his hand.

“It doesn't matter.” He said flatly as he shoved the box back in his pocket. Ezran sighed as he pressed the issue.

“What’s the occasion?” Callum groaned as he turned away and walked towards the exit yet again. 

“Nothing!” He yelled back. He turned the corner to find Ezran there waiting for him.

“I can tell you’re lying.” He said in a sing-song voice as Callum looked at him and then back at the door in bewilderment.

“Wha? How did you?...”

“That is clearly an engagement ring and as king, I deserve the truth.” Ezran said regally. Callum was still confused.

“How did you get here?!” He finally asked. Ezran chuckled a little.

“I have my ways. Now, the truth.” Callum curled his fist into a ball.

“I hate it when you use the king card.” Ezran giggled happily. “Yes, it's an engagement ring.” Ezran pumped his fist in the air.

“Yes! Now you two will stop beating around the bush and finally tie up those loose ends! I always wanted a sister, but I got stuck with just you.” Ezran exclaimed happily.

“Thanks Ez. That makes me feel so much better.” Callum said sarcastically.

“Are you going to ask her today?” Ezran asked. Callum took a step backward in surprise.

“What?! No! This kind of thing takes days, maybe even weeks to plan. Everything has to be perfect. The food, the atmosphere, my nerves.” Ezran interrupted.

“Well if your ‘nerves’ have to be perfect then you can just forget about asking. Callum, I’m here to help you and I can help a lot if you just let me. And if you don't I’ll order you to help me help you using my powers as king. Whichever way you prefer.” He finished with a broad smile. Callum put his hand on his own head as he sighed.

“Fine, but I still don’t understand what you know about any of this.”

“I’m a king, I have some wisdom.” They both gave a soft chuckle. “Now, where to begin? Ah yes! How exactly do you intend to ‘pop’ the question?” Ezran asked as Callum began to think.

“Well, I was thinking about maybe going out to a nice restaurant, maybe share a glass of… something?... and then… I don’t really know.”

“See, aren’t you glad that you asked for my help?” Ezran asked

“You forced your help on me.”

“Lets not argue semantics. So, how are you going to ask? Ezran continued gaily.

“Well… I have no idea. Just gonna wing it I guess.” Callum admitted as he suddenly felt completely unprepared and unsure of himself. His stomach was tied up in knots. Ezran leaned against the wall and put his hand on his chin.

“I got it!” Ez suddenly exclaimed as he pushed past his brother and back into the kitchen. He came out with a jelly tart in hand and wearing some sort of dough over his head. “‘Ey there ‘allum. I’m Rayla.” Callum burst into laughter.

“Haha, wha? Haha Who are you… haha supposed to be. Hehe.” Callum couldn’t contain himself. Somehow, it was just so funny!

“Why, I’m Rayla, a Munshadow ‘lf with amazn’ sword skills an’ a bad taste in relatunships.” Callum’s laughing died down a little but still continued. “So… is there anythn’ ya want to tell me?” Callum suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Ezray? With an unamused glare.

“No. You can stop now.” Ezran continued to poke fun at the subject.

“Come on now ‘allum. Surely there’s sumtin.”

“Ez, please just stop.” Callum pleaded.

“But it's funny.” Ezran contrasted.

“It’s not helping.”

“Okay… let's focus on the setting. There’s a new restaurant called the Dragon Tavern just down the street. You can see it out the window.” Ezran said as he motioned towards a window down the hall. Callum walked over and Ezan followed suit. The boys looked down and Ez pointed to a cabin-like building with spruce doors and a red and silver sign. “That’s it. The guards tell me that it is amazing. I haven't been yet but Amaya really likes the place.” Callum nodded.

“Okay. So we got one thing down. But what should I…” Callum was interrupted by a squad of soldiers approaching from down the hall. They stopped and called,

“King Ezran, you are needed in the throne room.” Ezran sighed.

“Ugh! More political stuff. Good luck Callum.” Callum waved back as his stomach began clenching again. He couldn’t do this, there was no way. “Oh, and by the way…” Ezran said from down the hall, “If you don't ask her by tonight, I’ll tell her myself, okee bye!” Then both the young king and the guards disappeared leaving Callum alone with a hurt stomach and a sense of hopelessness.

Callum went back to his room and continued to think of different ways to ask Rayla. But this was so much harder than he thought! Maybe he wasn’t ready for this kind of a commitment. “I am ready, We’ve been together for nearly six years! I can do this. I have to do this.” Callum said to himself. “Maybe I just need some fresh air.” Callum went over to his bedroom window and opened it, sending a gust of cool autumn wind throughout his chambers.

Below the window were several streets and markets, bustling with the daily activity. Callum glanced at the different structures before his eyes rested on a particular figure entering a shop with a sign above it that read, The Jasmine Dragon. “Rayla?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Ezran is still kinda cool amd not a total dork after this


	6. The Jasmine Dragon

As soon as she walked in, Rayla could smell the wonderful herbs and spices that drifted pleasantly through the shop’s air. The Jasmine Dragon was beautiful both on the interior and the exterior. On the inside, colorful green and golden tapestries of dragon-like creatures adorned the ethereal white walls. It was peaceful and serene, as if within the walls, there were no problems on the outside, no more pain and no more fears. A man with a long grey beard and hair pulled back into a bun approached her. He wore long green, white and gold robes.

“Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon. Please, come in and have a seat.” Rayla nodded and began moving to one of the beautifully sculpted tables. They appeared to be made of some type of quartz.

“Thank you.” She said as she sat down. There was a long, awkward silence as the man sat down in the chair opposite of her. The shop was empty for the time being, except for her and the strange man. “Um, are you going to ask me what I want?” Rayla finally asked.

“Ah, that is a question you must ask yourself.” The man replied as he adjusted himself in the chair. Rayla looked at him in bewilderment.

“Sorry it's just… I wanted to get what I came here for.”

“What did you come here for?” Rayla couldn’t believe this. This was the worst service ever.

“W- The tea!” Rayla yelled in disbelief.

“Did you really come here for the tea? Or something greater?” The man asked. Rayla growled as she got up and turned away. “You are expected.” The man said as Rayla turned around to see that the man had somehow conjured up a kettle and two cups. WIthout entirely realizing what had happened, Rayla sat down again. “I hope you like Jasmine.”

“Uh… As long as it's tea.” Rayla replied not sure what exactly was going on.

“I’m sorry, I’m Iroh. And this is my tea shop.”

“Uh… Rayla.” Iroh handed her a cup of steaming hot tea. Rayla was still unsure of the place and was hesitant to drink. “So, what’s the deal with the tapestries? They look kind of like dragons, but more serpentine.” Iroh laughed.

“Those are what dragons look like on my side of the world. Well, they used to. Now they are all extinct… At least there are some on this side.” Iroh sipped his tea. “So why have you come here?” He asked again.

“I told ya.” Rayla began again, annoyed. “For the tea.”

“Is it the tea, or because you need something.”

“It was the tea. A boy named Jek said that I should talk… to… ya.” The words came out of her mouth and she suddenly realized what she had been told.

“So, here I am. What do you need to talk about?”

“Nothing. I’m just perusin’ the marketplace.” Iroh chuckled at this.

“Everybody needs to talk about something. What’s troubling you? I’m sure that I can help.” Rayla wasn’t as annoyed anymore but felt a little calmer. She finally took a sip of the tea, it was wonderful.

“I’m a little upset at the owner of the Dragon Tavern.” Rayla confessed as she continued to sip the delicious tea. Iroh nodded and frowned a little.

“Yes, I know Kumar. Why are you so upset at him?”

“He’s killed so many innocent creatures.” Rayla stated.

“Were they innocent?” Iroh asked. Rayla remembered Kumar’s story about the sun wyvern.

“Not all of them.” She said at last. Iroh moved in his chair.

“To take the life of something or someone is a hard thing to do…”

“Oh, I know that.” Rayla interjected as she thought of her life nearly six years ago, when she was an assassin.

“But violence is never the solution to your problem. It only creates more difficulties later. You need to look inside yourself to realize who you are and what you want in life.” Rayla listened to the man’s teachings and believed them. “You need to keep your heart pure, devoid of corruption so that you can find peace that many strive to attain.”

“Thank you.” Rayla said as she got up. “I’ll be coming back here throughout the week.” She said happily as Iroh stayed seated.

“I’m supposed to leave today. My shop will travel to the next available shelter in another town so I can help others.” Rayla began to frown. “I only stayed open a day longer because I felt that someone who needed me would walk through these doors.” Rayla began to think for a moment that it was her but quickly dismissed the idea, surely with tea this good, he had thousands of daily customers. “You’re the only one who came today.” Now Rayla felt strange. It was amazing that someone wanted to help her this much, but also scary that some strange force had told the man to stay open. She didn’t really need help at the moment.

“I don’t need help right now though. My life’s pretty great.” She thought for a minute. “But since you’re about to close, may I stay a bit longer?” Iroh gestured to the seat.

“Come, sit, why don’t you enjoy a nice cup of calming Jasmine tea.”

After a long time spent talking about Rayla’s life, Iroh asked the one question that everyone asks. “So,” He began as he refilled both his and Rayla’s tea cup for about the seventh time. “Do you have someone special in your life?”

“Yep.” She responded definitively. Iroh smiled.

“Is it the boy who can airbend? The one you stopped a war with?” He asked as Rayla chuckled.

“I still don’t know what airbending is, but yes, that's the boy.”

“And how do you feel about him?” Iroh asked. Rayla breathed deeply before continuing on.

“Callum is amazing. He doesn't quit or give up and he always does what's right no matter the cost. He’s brave and funny and cute and quirky. He’s talented and he’s really smart.”

“Sounds like a fine young man.” Iroh said. “How old did you say he was?”

“He’s twenty-one. I’m sure you would like him.” The door behind Rayla opened and Iroh got up to greet the new customer. Rayla continued to sip on the tea.

“Greetings young man, welcome to the Jasmine Dragon.”

“Hi, can I share a table with the beautiful young lady over there.” A familiar voice asked from behind Rayla’s pointed ears. She quickly turned around to see the prince with sloppy brown hair sauntering over to her.

“Callum!” She exclaimed as she got up and embraced him. Callum reached his arms around her before pulling back to give her a small kiss on the cheek. “I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“You saw me yesterday.” He said as she buried her face in his shoulder. He was taller than her now. The same height if you counted the horns, which Rayla always did.

“That’s too long ago.” Callum laughed as they seperated. The two sat down at the table and Callum began fiddling with the kettle. “Callum, this is Iroh.” Rayla said, introducing the older man.

“A pleasure to meet you airbender.” Iroh said, bowing slightly to Callum who looked at him in confusion.

“Airbender?... Nice to meet you too.”

“You’re not an airbender?” Iroh asked as Callum shrugged his shoulders.

“I mean, I guess so. No one’s ever called me that before though.” Iroh looked at him inquisitively.

“Well, this is a new place for me. Sorry if I don’t understand everything, age will do that to you.” He finished, laughing. “Your lady friend here can't stop talking about you.” Callum looked at Rayla who chuckled nervously.

“Iroh, you can stop now.”

“Since we began talking, all I’ve heard about is you and her. Callum and Rayla. Saving the world together. Stopping a war together.” Callum chuckled too now.

“Well we are great together.” He said as he grabbed Rayla’s hand.

“Can I get you some more tea?” Iroh asked.

“We should probably go now.” Rayla said as she put some coins on the table. “Thank you for everything Iroh.” Callum got up, still holding Rayla’s hand as he guided her to the door. 

“Safe travels, I’ll be headed to Durin next if you want to see me again.” Iroh said as he waved back at the two. “And please, call me uncle Iroh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iroh is the best at giving life advice... Don't worry, there will be more of both Iroh and Kumar


	7. A Plan of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Lord. I'm sorry about the wait, last week was... eventful.
> 
> Read end notes to hear my angry rant/excuse

Aaravos had begun the ritual to open the portal to the spirit realm. Claudia stood at the edge of the pool, glistening in the light of the full moon. Aaravos continued to chant behind her and the water changed from blue and bright white, to a glimmering purple. Claudia was hesitant at first, but finally she submerged herself in the purple liquid. Aaravos’ chant could barely be heard now as her head went under and her vision became blurry. She was in the portal now, all she needed was for Aaravos to activate it.

Suddenly a bright flash blinded Claudia as she covered her eyes and her feet touched the bottom of the pool. Her breath was giving out, she couldn’t hold it much longer. Finally she gasped for air and found it. She opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in the portal, but inside the spirit realm. The bright colors filled the sky and her feet rubbed against the unbelievably soft grass. She was on a small floating island with a single tree and a few small rocks littered across the ground. She looked around at the amazing island and the amazing multi-colored sky.

“Dad!” She called into the rainbow that surrounded her. “Viren! Where are you?” A shape could be seen through an orange cloud that was rapidly growing larger and larger, closer and closer. Claudia immediately thought that her father had heard her and was coming to her on the cloud, but the shape didn’t seem like Viren, or his soulfang form. Finally, out of the cloud burst a huge serpentine like dragon, covered in pale grey and dark purple scales, its eyes glowed with a blinding toxic green. Claudia backed away from the terrifying beast as it landed directly in front of her. The dragon wasn’t as big as an Arch-dragon like Avizandum, but was still incredibly huge compared to her.

“Why do you fear me, my daughter?” The flying serpent spoke.

“Dad?” She asked hesitantly.

“Yes Claudia. I’m here.” Viren’s voice was unmistakable and was coming from the dark dragon. Claudia approached it and the creature lowered its head as Claudia hugged his snout.

“Why do you look so different?” She asked as Viren pulled his head back up. The dragon twisted into a ball and layed on the floor. The dragon had four legs and no wings, but could still soar through the ethereal sky.

“I have gained enough power here to become such a powerful being.” Claudia looked at him in confusion.

“That doesn’t really make sense.” She said as Viren transformed back into his human form.

“Things are much different here… I’ll explain later but first, we have some business to attend to.” Viren said with a dark chuckle as he placed his hand onto Claudia’s shoulder. “There’s so much to discuss. Allow me to begin my wonderful plan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, school let out on May 8th and the workload was grueling. Then work started up and that was tough and time consuming. Eventually, during work, I flayed my index finger and had to learn how to type all over again. These next two chapters will be shorter than the last ones, but I'm doing the best I can at the time being.
> 
> Stay Healthy and Stay Safe


	8. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READER! Yes you! I need your opinion.
> 
> If you have read this far into the book then I am assuming that you are enjoying it and that makes me glad. However, I have begun working on more works that are much different than this one or any I have done in the past. This is where you guys come in. The Dragon Prince and Rayllum are two of my favorite things, however, I want to expand my glossary of works by venturing to other fandom areas. Now I need you to vote on my next work. I have two works that can be released, but I want your vote. Please vote in the comments on which of these I should release next.
> 
> A Jurassic World based short
> 
> or
> 
> A Star Wars based short
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. It means the world to me, especially during these unprecedented times. Stay safe and healthy.

Callum and Rayla walked the busy streets, hand in hand, Their stride perfectly in sync with one another. “So…” Callum began. Rayla glanced at him as they continued to walk towards the castle gateway. “You know what tonight is?” Rayla glanced at him playfully.

“It’s Wednesday.” Callum chuckled a little.

“Besides that.”

“A full moon.” Callum suddenly felt shocked. He had no idea that it was a full moon! He couldn’t ask when Rayla didn’t look like herself! He had to do this another time! Maybe next week?! The only problem with that was his pushy brother who had basically blackmailed him to tell her. “Callum? Are you okay?” Rayla asked, bringing Callum back to reality and out of his thoughts.

“Wha?- Yes! It’s just that… It’s date night and you’re going to be in Moonshadow form.” Rayla nudged his shoulder.

“So? What’s wrong with that? Do I not look good enough for you to be seen in public with me?” Fear gripped Callum’s heart.

“No! I just… I-I… It’s just…” He babbled as Rayla giggled.

“I’m just teasin’. Besides, if I’m inside and out of the moonlight I’ll look completely normal.” Callum had completely forgotten about that.

“Wha?- Oh yeah… right. Hehe.” He chuckled nervously.

“So?” Rayla asked expectantly as Callum just glanced at her, dumbfounded.

“So?”

“Where are we going tonight?” Callum recollected his thoughts.

“Right, right, right… uh…” Callum couldn’t seem to remember anything for the life of him! There was no way he could do this if he couldn’t even remember the name of the restaurant!

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Rayla asked. “You don’t seem like yourself.”

“I’m okay, I just can’t think of a place.” Callum admitted. Rayla cast a worried glance at him before continuing on.

“I’ll pick tonight then.” Callum quickly shook his head.

“No, no! I had someplace special we would go to… I just can’t think of the name.” Rayla, still feeling worried for the boy, consented.

“Okay then. It’s gettin’ late. Go get ready and I’m sure you’ll think of it.” She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Callum smiled warmly as he stopped to look at his amazing girlfriend.

“How did someone as weird as me get a girlfriend as amazing as you?” He asked rhetorically. Rayla answered anyway.

“I guess ya just got lucky. See ya in a bit!” She yelled as she jogged towards one of the castle’s spires. Callum smiled as he made his way to the front gates, heading towards his room.

It took nearly an hour for Callum to finally choose a set of clothes to wear, not to mention stifling his ever growing hair. Finally he felt ready enough. He grabbed the box, put on his shoulder pack which contained mainly art supplies, and headed for the door. This was it. The day he finally asked Rayla to be with him, forever.


	9. A Vision and a Memory

Callum arrived at the Dragon Tavern and pushed open the door. He walked quickly to the main counter, fidgeting his fingers a bit in nervousness. “Hello there, I am Callum.” He said awkwardly as he lifted the art supplies and dropped them on the bar counter. 

“Yes I know who you are, mage prince,” Kumar said nonchalantly, “What can I do ya for?” Callum pushed some of his growing hair out of his face. 

“Um, I need to borrow your bar for a bit.”

“I'm not sure I understand,” Kumar began, “I still have a business to run ya know.”

“Yes I know sir,” Callum began pleadingly, “But it's just…” The mage nervously into his vest’s pocket and brought out the tiny box and opened it, revealing to the businessman a small ring. 

Kumar tilted his head back, “Ah… I see now. So you’re going to propose to your significant other?” Callum nodded as his forehead began sweating with unease. Kumar either didn’t notice or pretended not to as he continued. “Who’s the lucky princess? How are you gonna pop the question?” He asked as he winked at the last bit. Callum’s hands dripped with the salty liquid. As he looked down at them, a vision of his hands covered in blood flashed past his eyes, quickly reverting to that of his sweaty palms. “Prince?” Kumar asked, reeling Callum out of his thoughts.

“Um… I don’t really know…” Kumar looked at him in confusion.

“So… You have zero plan?” Callum nodded somberly as he sat down on one of the bar stools. This plan seemed so hopeless now… but Ez had told him to do this. Well, kind of… More like threatening him to do this.

“That's about right.” Callum said as both his heart and his face fell. “I have no idea what I’m doing.” He slapped his fist on the table. “But I know that I have to do it.” Kumar didn’t quite understand what was going through the young prince’s mind, but he respected the vigor and determination that he showed.

“I’ll let you borrow my bar for the night.” Kumar said as Callum’s face perked up in joy.

“You will?”

“Of course.” The businessman replied. “Anything to see the new princess.” He paused for a moment. “Is she beautiful?” Callum’s joy turned into a warm grin as he thought of his soon to be, bride. It was finally time.

“You have no idea.”

Rayla gathered her garments out of the closet. She had never been this concerned as to what she would wear. Normally on dates, she just wore something nice, but something felt… off about tonight. She couldn’t place it, but this date felt... special. “Wha’s tonight supposed ta be? Callum wanted to go someplace special, but why? Wha is tonight that makes him wanna do somethin’ special?” She asked herself as she paced the floor back and forth, throwing her evening’s outfit onto the bed and tugging at her hair in desperation.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t seem to recall what the day was. She knew that it was probably just Callum trying to be funny or something, but the question continued to gnaw at her. “Wha could it be?!” She asked as her struggle was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Rayla? This is King Ezran? Are you dressed?” Rayla quickly snapped out of her crazed state and opened the door.

“Hey there Ez.” She said as the boy entered the room. Ezran gave a devious smile as he said,

“That’s King Ezran to you.” They both laughed a little as the king took a seat on the bed, Bait laid in his hands. “So, why aren’t you changed yet? And what’s up with your hair?” Rayla looked into a mirror to see the wild untamed mess that rested on her head. She must’ve been pulling on it harder than she thought.

“Just a little baffled is all. I’m alrigh’.” Ezran gave a soft chuckle as Bait escaped his arms and rolled around on the soft bed.

“Good. I thought you had been zapped by a primal stone again.” The elf gave a shy giggle as she remembered that embarrassing moment. “What’s troubling you?” Ez asked as he placed the Glowtoad back in his lap. Bait growled in annoyance as he lept back onto the bed.

“It’s just…” Rayla began as she sat next to the young king. “Callum said that he had planned somethin’ special. And I can’t help but feel that today is supposed to be some sort of reminder or…” She paused for a moment, giving Ezran the time to intervene and finish her thought.

“An anniversary?” Rayla’s eyes widened as she suddenly remembered everything. Today was the day that Callum had first kissed her! The day they fell for each other! How could she have missed that?! “Now that I’ve jogged your memory, I gotta go. King stuff or whatever. Have fun!” Ezran said as he picked up Bait and left the room, slamming the door loudly as to break Rayla’s concentrated stare into nothingness.

“That’s TODAY?!!! Ah Rayla! How could you have?... Nevermind, I gotta get a nicer outfit! Something that Callum will remember… something he’ll love… something…” Rayla glanced over at her wardrobe and saw something absolutely perfect. “Yes! I’ll wear tha’! Just needs a few modifications is all.” She said as she took out the worn article of clothing and rushed out of the room. Her destination, the tailor.


	10. More Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren has officially made it into this book... 
> 
> You're welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 hits! Thank you all so much for reading... Things are about to get interesting :)

“So, 7:00 tonight?” Callum asked Kumar who nodded in response.

“Yep, only an hour away… Do you want to start adding some different decorations or something? I’ll get Jek to help.” Callum shook his head.

“No. You’ve got it set just fine. I should go practice.” Kumar nodded in agreement before Callum rushed out of the establishment and onto the crowded streets. His breath was heavy, his mind was moving faster than a racing Drake and his heart was flying. This was the night. It was so close now. He just had to wait one… little… hour.

“Is it done yet?” Rayla asked for the upteenth time as she glanced down at the apparel that the small tailor was diligently working on. Her hands seemed to move quicker than lightning as she rapidly and precisely stitched the worn garment.

“No… not since the last time you asked me, thirty seconds ago!” The tailor barked, unhappily as Rayla recoiled in alarm. She tapped the counter impatiently for a while before asking the question yet again.

“Is it don…”

“NO!!! It’ll take some time, darling. I still need to add the finishing touches.” Rayla looked down at the busy tailor in confusion.

“Finishing touches? I just told ya to make it a little larger. Not add some fancy design.” The tailor continued working as he responded.

“Listen darling, you simply cannot go to an anniversary in that, Phfft! Aged thing, I won’t allow it.” Rayla was about to interject but was quickly silenced by the agitated tailor. “While the attire is functional, it lacks greatly in fashion. It must be improved.” Finally a pause where Rayla could speak her mind to the tiny tailor.

“Okay fine… just make it comfortable and similar to the original okay?” The tailor scoffed as she glanced up from her work revealing her large, beady eyes.

“Darling! I wouldn’t dream of ruining its memory for you. I promise to deliver a lovely… err… assassin’s suit… for your anniversary.” Rayla smiled, satisfied at her answer. “Now, go and run along darling. tell your other half to hold for a moment while I finish this masterpiece.” The tailor quickly returned to her work with a vigorous enthusiasm as the elf left the establishment.

“Why is waiting so hard?!?!” Callum groaned as he watched the shadow of the sundial slowly creep it’s way across the stone surface. Behind the instrument was a beautiful setting sun, overlooking a dense forest. “I’ve been waiting for days!” The prince moaned in exasperation.

“It’s only been like, forty minutes. It’s okay, step prince. I’m sure I can help you pass the time.” The voice of a particular crown guard replied to the prince’s complaining.

“I appreciate you being here with me Soren… It means alot.” Soren wiped his nose.

“It’s no biggy. I was on break anyways.” He said as he scratched his dirty brown hair in disappointment. “If you want to pay me for my services however, I would love to know a place where I can get some decent hair dye. Brown hair is not working for me.”

“Well, where did you used to get it?” Callum asked. Soren gave a small frown.

“Clauds used to use her magic to dye it for me.” Callum put a hand on his armored shoulder. “Ah the good old days…”

“Before the war.” Callum said, reminiscing his youth. Soren shot him a confused glance.

“What? No. Back when I had blond hair… Ah, the glory days.” Callum released his shoulder, feeling slightly awkward.

“Oh, right.” A long silence that was normal to Soren, but awkward to the prince engulfed them for some time. “So…” Callum began, breaking the unbearable silence. “What am I going to do? What should I say?”

“Well, what did that old guy at the tea place tell you?” Soren asked as Callum tried to remember the conversation.

“Not much… He talked to Rayla a lot more than he did, me.” Soren put a finger to his now full beard.

“Well, what are you good at?”

“You know the answer to that.” Callum said.

“So… falling down all the time and stumbling with every step you take? Callum huffed with anger.

“I’m not that clumsy.”

“Uhh… sure. Let's go with that.” Soren said as he diverted his attention from the fuming prince. Suddenly, his face lit up like a candle. “I’ve got it!” Callum’s frown flipped as he smiled in eager anticipation up at the crown guard. “I’ll be in the tavern with you so I can tell you what to do! Eh? Sound good?” Callum slapped himself in the face and let out a sigh of exasperation.

“No. Not a good idea, Soren. I need to do this myself.” Soren nodded in agreement.

“Yeah your right. If she declined then I guess the blood would be on my hands. Don’t want the prince mad at me.” The vision of Callum’s bloody hands flashed past the prince’s mind once again at Soren’s statement. Why was this happening? Was it a warning? A vision of the future? Was Callum going to do something… horrid? Callum snapped himself from his thoughts as he looked back down at the sundial in sheer horror. He was five minutes late!


	11. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... Its only a matter of time before the big moment. This is where things begin to pick up and soon there will be more dragons, elves, assassins, claaravos, grenmaya, vengeance and of course... Everyone's favorite baby dragon, ZYM! (So adorable!)
> 
> Also, nothing is set in stone for this work. Feel free to give me your suggestions as to what should happen. I'd love to hear your ideas! :)

Callum blazed past the guards and servants as he raced to the west tower, his heart pounding with worry. Rayla had probably already been waiting for him for a while now. What if she thought that he had forgotten about her? “NO!!!” Callum yelled as he ran ever closer to the westward tower, feet flying across the stone ground at ridiculous speeds. He had remembered everything and finally felt ready.

The tower was in his sights. Finally he was there. He skidded to a halt at the door to the tower to find that Rayla was nowhere to be found. Was she still inside? Callum opened the door and ascended the spiral staircase and reached Rayla’s door. He gave a soft knock. “Rayla? Are you in there?”

“Just a minute!” Rayla’s sweet voice said from inside. Callum gave a sigh of relief. He had avoided one terrible disaster so far. He just hoped that he could keep up this lucky break. The door opened to reveal a stunning elven figure with flowing silver hair and brilliant, amethyst eyes. Her hair was mostly free to flow about, except for her usual dangling bangs which were braided into an almost loop like braid. Callum then noticed her attire. She was wearing the same garment that she had worn when they first met. The assassin’s suit was modified to have a flowing tail and two flowing front sweeps. The top half was relatively the same, except for some intricate, silver designs and a lovely aqua, silver and black scarf. Scarf! Callum had forgotten his scarf! He quickly dismissed the thought at the sight of Rayla’s beauty.

“You look amazing.” Callum said in awe. Rayla’s cheeks went red as she waved her hand at him.

“It’s just an outfit, Callum.” she said, mildly embarrassed. 

“I wasn’t talking about the outfit, although I love what you did to it! It still captures the memories and looks great!” Rayla gave a soft chuckle.

“I should hope so. I had to beat an old lady with a stick to get this.” Callum laughed a bit too.

“So, you met the tailor?”

“Yeah. She’s somethin’ alrigh’.” Callum giggled again as he took Rayla’s hand and walked her down the bridge.

As they were walking, Callum felt something hit the back of his head. It was soft. He quickly turned around to see his scarf lying on the stone ground in a wadded pile. How? How could that have flown down here? Callum looked up to find a certain brown haired figure waving at him from the balcony above. “Is that Soren?” Rayla asked, noticing their sudden pause. As if to answer the question, Soren yelled down at the couple.

“Thought you might want this! Have a good date you two!” Callum waved back and shook his head in happy disbelief.

“Thanks Soren! You’re a lifesaver!” Unbeknownst to the couple below, Soren mumbled to himself,

“Oh yeah. Sorine-the-Mastermind strikes again.”

“So, where exactly are we goin’ again?” Rayla asked as Callum wrapped his scarf around her eyes. They had walked into the streets of the market now and were close to their destination. The streets held a few people, but not nearly as many as during the day.

“You’ll see soon enough.” Callum said as he led his future bride to the restaurant. The Dragon Tavern was empty… just as Kumar promised. “Okay, we’re here.” Callum said as he led the elf through the spruce doors and into the wonderful smelling tavern. He unwrapped her eyes and she gave a small gasp as she realised where she was. “Like it?” Callum asked as Rayla stepped back.

“Um…” She wasn’t supposed to be here! She had basically been kicked out before! Kumar didn’t like her! “It’s… great.” She said with mock enthusiasm hoping to appease the prince. Callum had taken the bait and cheerily showed her to her seat.

“Excellent.” He said as he gestured to a needlessly large booth. “After you.” Rayla gave a hesitant grin as she reluctantly sat down. After a few moments, Kumar appeared, sporting a needless monocle on his left eye. His eyes were closed as he began speaking in a ridiculous voice. Perhaps he was trying to sound sophisticated?

“Today’s special is our pumpkin soup with a wonderful…” He stopped speaking as he noticed the prince’s significant other. “R-Rayla? You’re the prince’s?...” Callum gave a pleading look to the ridiculously dressed Kumar as the businessman regained his composure. “I thought I told you to not come back here.” He said as Rayla gave the prince and Kumar a sheepish look.

“What?” Callum asked to no one in particular. He couldn’t decide who to ask.

“I shoulda told ya when we entered, I’m sorry.” Rayla said as her head sunk. Kumar glared at her angrily.

“Why is she not welcome here?” Callum asked Kumar as his temper began to well within him. Kumar shrugged his shoulders.

“She thinks that I’m a monster because I slayed a murdering beast.” Rayla bursted into rage.

“You killed a Dragon! They’re sacred creatures!”

“Listen here, elf! That Dragon has caused me more pain in my life than anything in the world and it deserved to die!”

“Elf?! Is that supposed to be a derogatory statement? Last I checked, humans can’t live over a century or turn nearly invisible or breathe under water! And no Dragon deserves to die! They. Are. Sacred!” This was not how Callum had planned for this night to go.

“Calm down. Calm down. We’re leaving.” Callum interjected, trying to maintain peace.

“Good. I don’t want to spend another second with a Dragon killer.” Rayla said as she stormed out of the tavern.

“Good riddance you disgusting pointy eared freak!” Kumar yelled after her. Callum stood up quickly and glared at Kumar with a burning hatred, stronger than he had ever felt before.

“How dare you.” Callum mumbled, barely audible, even in the eerily silent room.

“She deserved it.” Kumar said definitively.

“Should I give you what you deserve? Because I know a lot of spells that could easily silence the likes of you.” Callum began as he threatened the bartender. “Have you ever had lightning continuously surge through your body? Stopping and restarting your heart over and over again until your brain becomes a fried sausage? Agonizing pain throughout the procedure?” Kumar’s eyes widened in fear.

“You wouldn’t.” He said in terror of the prince.

“Not yet. But another snap like that at my girlfriend will get you that fate, or worse. Do you understand me?” Kumar nodded as Callum stormed out of the tavern.

Rayla was sitting on the ground, not too far from the horrible Dragon Tavern. Her sobs could be heard from up close, but she did a good job at stifling most of them. “Rayla, I’m so sorry.” Callum began as he sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Rayla’s sobbing seemed to cease at Callum’s consoling touch.

“I should have told you.” She said somberly as she leaned into the prince’s shoulder.

“No, it’s okay.” Callum began. “You don’t believe any of that Banther crap he said about you, right? Rayla shook her head.

“Of course not. Why would I believe anythin’ that low down, dirty…”

“Calm down Ray.” Callum said as he stopped what he suspected would have been some violent profanity. “Where should we go?” Callum asked. Rayla lifted her head and wiped away the remainder of the tears.

“What do ya mean?” She asked.

“It is still date night. And I don’t know about you, but I am starving.” Rayla gave a soft giggle as she and the prince stood up. The elf wiped her eyes and looked around at the seemingly endless dining options.

“How about we go back to the Jasmine Dragon?” Callum smiled.

“What’s wrong with you?” He began, playfully. “Haven’t you had enough bad luck with the name, Dragon?” Rayla laughed again. Oh, her amazing, giddy laugh was music to the prince’s ears.

“Can we?” She asked after she had stopped laughing at Callum’s ‘dad joke.’

“Of course.” he said as Rayla led the way this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... Callum got a little dark here, but can you blame him?


	12. The Blank Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da, da dada da da da DA, Tee toteelee toteelee ta! Teee tot tot tot tot DA!!! And now for the moment you've all been waiting for!
> 
> (And no, there will not be anymore spongebob refrences in this work... Hopefully)

This is it. Callum thought as he opened the doors to The Jasmine Dragon and allowed Rayla entry. The smell was phenomenal as ever, but Iroh… Sorry, Uncle Iroh was nowhere to be found. All of the tables were gone except for one, set with a huge roasted turkey, four glasses of drink on both sides and a steaming tea kettle in the middle. Several plates were stationed in the center, each carrying a different horderve or side item. There were green beans, mashed sweet potatoes, empanadas and loads more of amazing foods.

“Did you do this?” Rayla asked as she walked into the room, completely awestruck.

“I’m just as surprised as you are.” Callum said as he finished examining the wonderfully set table and turned his attention to the stark white walls. They were completely devoid of paintings and tapestries, making the room feel much more open, but also less interesting. Hidden amongst the barren white of the walls was a large blank canvas, directly behind one of the two chairs placed beside the well dressed table.

“Callum, there’s a note here.” Rayla said as the prince walked to her side. “It says, dear Rayla and Callum, I have started on my way to Durin but thought that I might leave you a little something. I wish you both best of luck and a bright future. P.S. the tea is Jasmine, I hope that is acceptable.”

“Wow.” Callum said afterwards. “It’s like… he knew or something.” Rayla shook her head in disbelief.

“It’s kind of scary. I’m not complainin’ though, let's eat!” The elf said as she sat down looking away from the canvas. Callum sat on the opposite end and began carving the delectable turkey.

After a rather large dinner and some merry mirth and laughter, Callum began pouring the tea into his and Rayla’s glass. The tea wasn’t hot, but at that perfect, warm temperature to where it still gave off the tiniest hint of steam. The turkey was half gone, some of the bones could be seen under the little grizzle that remained. Callum still had to ask the dreaded question, but what if he couldn’t? What if he was too nervous?

“Hey Callum?” Rayla began, interrupting the prince from his anxieties. 

“What? What is it?” He asked nervously. Rayla gave him a look for a minute before waving it off as she continued.

“He left ya a canvas. Why don’ ya make somethin’ on it?” Callum put his hand behind his neck.

“I’m just enjoying spending some time with y…” He trailed off as he remembered the words of the loquacious crown guard, ‘what are you good at?’ The words buzzed in his head as he thought of a spectacular idea. “Actually, sure! But no peeking until it’s done okay?” Rayla scoffed.

“Is this gonna be some sort of gift?” Callum blushed.

“I guess you could put it like that.” He said as he picked up his bag and walked towards the canvas, stopping momentarily to kiss Rayla’s forehead. She smiled warmly before taking a sip of the aromatic tea. Callum took out his paints and his brushes as he got to work. He knew just how to ‘pop the question.’

The brush swiped the canvas with ease and grace as Callum finished the painting. It had taken a little over an hour to complete, but the time spent on it was completely worth it. Granted, the work was still imperfect and had some very minor flaws throughout, but it was finally ready. He couldn’t keep working on it much longer anyway, it was nearly morning!

Rayla was busy, writing something, which gave Callum the time to make the beautiful painting. But now it was time to reveal it. Callum sat back down in his chair, across from Rayla and waited for a moment while she finished up her writing. Finally she put down her pen and looked Callum in the eye.

“So, Rayla.” Callum began, his hands fidgeting and sweating wildly. “You know that you mean the world to me, right?”

“Yeah. I know. What is it?” She asked as Callum’s face began to leak with sweat.

“And, I would do anything for you.” Rayla smiled.

“Yeah, like jumping off the tallest mountain ever and sproutin’ wings to save me from a rocky demise? I think you’ve already got that one covered.” Callum smiled as he remembered his act of courage in the face of death,for Rayla.

“Well,” The anxious prince began. “Do you like my painting?” The elf spun around and stood up to see the painting in its entirety. The painting was covered in the warmest, happiest colors you could ever imagine, and in the center of these shades of glory were two figures. One was Rayla, clutching her mouth in what seemed to be excitement. And the other was Callum, bent down on one knee and holding up a box that contained a diamond ring. Rayla was dumbfounded, bewildered, confused, I’m trying to think of more words! She spun around to find Callum beside her on one knee and opening the same box that was in the painting. “Rayla,” The prince began, nervously. “Will you…”

“Shut up!” Rayla yelled. Callum couldn’t tell if it was excitement or anger in her voice.

“Wait, what?” He asked at a loss for words. Rayla suddenly dove on top of him and began kissing his face all over.

“Yes! Absolutely! Why did it take you so long?!” She asked in between kisses. Callum had no idea what had just happened, but he heard a yes and that made his heart soar.

“Good night, Ray.” Callum said as he stretched the blanket over Rayla’s sleeping body. “I love you.” She was lying in her bed in the tower, completely exhausted from last night. Callum left the tower and headed back to his room, hoping to gain some sleep. As he passed through the castle gait, some dark clouds began to loom overhead. Was a storm coming? No, the clouds were too small for a storm.

The clouds moved closer and closer as Callum wondered what they were and why they were here. These didn’t seem like your ordinary, everyday clouds. Suddenly, the ominous clouds multiplied and filled nearly the entire sky! The sun slowly showed its face in the east, but the dark clouds quickly covered it entirely. Suddenly, a bright burst of purple lightning illuminated the foreboding skyline, emitting a thunderous boom even louder than Avizandum’s loudest and most threatening roar. “Yeah, I should run.” Callum told himself as he sprinted through the courtyard. He wasn’t fast enough. Something stronger than fire and lightning struck his back and knocked him unconscious. The loud boom barely made it to his ears before he screamed a terrible scream of sheer and utter pain, before he blacked out completely.


	13. A Wonderful Plan and Wonderful Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now... Viren's wonderful plan unfolds... (Evil laugh)

“My daughter, we could not have finished our plan at a better time.” Viren said as Claudia looked at him in confusion.

“Is it tea time or something?” She asked in a nervous attempt at humor. Viren gazed at her, unimpressed. He continued,

“No… Callum has just wandered off, completely alone in the castle courtyard! This is our chance! Do you remember the spell I taught you?” Claudia’s stomach was tied in knots and her mind was at war with herself. She knew this was wrong but she couldn’t let her father down, especially after his passing.

“Yes.” She said as she assumed her position. “I’m ready.”

“As soon as you finish, the strength of the spell will send you back to the mortal realm.”

“I know dad.” Claudia said as she continued to feel the churning of her stomach. She still felt compelled to save Callum. But, her father was her top priority. She couldn’t let him down.

“Before we do this, I need you to know that I love you more than anything. You do realize that, don’t you?” Claudia’s gut ceased to wrench as she smiled.

“Yeah. I love you too.” Viren smiled as his eyes began to change into a bright violet. He began chanting the spell as Claudia quickly followed his lead.

“Eganrac nwod niar dna sgniw ruoy emussa. Ycrem tuohtiw sllik dna seilf ohw tsaeb a fo taht emoceb won, egaruoc fo nam morf traeh gnivol!” Purple energy shot through both of their hands and eyes and flew down through the spirit realm and into the mortal world. Claudia didn’t have time to see if the spell had even hit it’s target as she discovered that she couldn’t breathe! She was underwater! Was she back already?

Claudia swam as fast as she could to the surface and gasped for air. Aaravos was on the shore of the pool, staring into some sort of peculiar storm. After regaining her breath, Claudia swam over to where Aaravos was and finally struck land. Aaravos turned to find her crawling her way to her feet. “I must admit, I’m impressed.” He began as he returned his attention to the storm that was now dissipating rapidly. “That would be hard for even me to do. But you and your father did it together. Perhaps you are more talented than I first thought.”

“Did it work?” Claudia asked weakly. She felt drained, not just from the lack of air, but from performing such a powerful spell.

“Well, did you miss?” Aaravos asked wryly. “I’m sure you did just fine. We’ll stay until we see proof of your triumph.” he said as he sat down on what was once a pillar. Claudia sat beside him as the two stared at the castle. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.


	14. The Bleeding Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this very sad part of the story, I took some inspiration from another fandom, How to Train Your Dragon. This chapter is both sad and vengeful... I actually shed a tear while writing it. Enjoy

The thunderous boom awoke the sleeping elf with a terrible fright. She jumped out of her bed and hit the floor with a thud as she landed on her side. “Ugh.” She groaned sleepily as she pulled herself together and stood upright in the empty room. She was in her room?! She must have fallen asleep on the way home. However, she couldn’t linger on Callum’s kindness, what was the ethereal booming noise? It was similar to thunder, but seemed much more… violent.

As she headed down the staircase, a second loud boom rang throughout her pointed ears. She opened the door to the exterior of the tower to be greeted by a blinding flash of violet light, streaking it’s way down from the sky and into the courtyard. “What is that?” She exclaimed as she bolted out the door, rushing to the castle gate. Suddenly a loud scream split the sky as it’s horrible shrill sound resonated across the castle walls.

“AAAAAGGHHH!!!” Callum’s voice rang out across the grounds.

“CALLUM!” Rayla yelled in return, hoping and praying that the strange lightning hadn’t made the prince it’s target. By the sound of his screaming however, she just might have been out of luck.

The elf reached the gate, but it was shut tight. She tried and tried to open the steel bars, but they wouldn’t budge under her weight. Finally, she grabbed her blades and started climbing the walls. She was about halfway up the mountainous incline when she heard a loud flapping and beast-like grunting, followed by a loud thud. She exerted nearly all of her energy to climb as fast as she could, sweat flowing down her skin like a river and her heart echoing like thunder in her skull. Her stomach was tied into a tight knot and her ears could hear nothing but her raspy grunts, the slight pitter patter of a coming rain and the booming of her anxious heart.

In what seemed like forever, Rayla finally managed to ascend the wall, but what she saw only made her gut wrench even tighter than it had been. In the center of the courtyard laid the body of a dragon. But the sight of the fantastical creature wasn’t what made her heart plummet down to her stomach. No, it was the ripped up shreds of clothing… Callum’s clothing… drifted in the wind, originating from the dragon’s snout. The dragon didn’t move at all, it wasn’t even breathing. Perhaps Callum had killed it before… She couldn’t bear to think about it.

“Callum?...” Rayla whispered in shock and worry. Her small, quaking voice was barely audible as the rain began to pick up speed, sending it’s small drops of despair rolling effortlessly and freely down Rayla’s face, mixing so perfectly with the now rivers of tears that voyaged across her fear stricken skin, finally arriving to a puddle on the ground. The mortified elf cautiously meandered to the dragon’s snout, not even paying attention to the ever so still creature. The sky blue dragon had only two legs, making him a wyvern.

“Callum?” Rayla asked again, this time a little louder but no less anguished. The beast’s snout was visible now and was surrounded by pieces of torn clothing. Inside the creature’s mouth was the prince’s favorite garb. Within the wyvern’s jaws was the red and gold scarf that Callum wore constantly. Rayla gasped as she began sobbing, sending the all too familiar salty liquid plummeting to the wet stone beneath her feet. She fell to her knees in anguish as her heart bled and suffered for the loss of her fiance. The damned dragon had devoured him! He was gone! And she would never marry him. Her happiest day was now her worst, and it was all because of this winged devil. The demon from the sky had taken away everything from her.

The dragon suddenly let out a deep exhale, making Rayla’s damp hair fly a little in the downpour. She turned, still sniffling to find that the creature’s eyes had opened! The demon was alive! And Rayla knew what she had to do. She had to bring herself out of her weeping and kill satan for taking away the one she loved most. Why did the devil have to be a dragon though?! She loved these creatures, she couldn’t just kill one! But she had to… for Callum.

Callum’s joints ached. He felt absolutely terrible, but he couldn’t seem to remember why. His breath was short at first but finally he let out a great exhale. The world around him seemed dark and crestfallen. There seemed to be zero happiness anywhere, all he could hear was the splashing of the rain on the rocks and the small whimpers of something in front of him. Finally Callum opened his eyes to see Rayla weeping in front of him. He wanted to say something, but he felt too weak to do anything but lay there. He wanted to put his arm around her and find out what was devastating her so. But he felt too weak. He couldn’t move if he tried. Rayla faced him and gave a look of surprise that quickly reformed into anger… or something even deeper than that. It made Callum feel uneasy.

“R-Rayla?” Callum wheezed at last. He tried to stand up but couldn’t move his wings.... Wait a minute… WINGS?!?! Why did he have wings?! And why was his nose so long and scaly?! Rayla interrupted his bewildered thoughts as she spoke in a tone filled with hatred and rage.

“You took everythin’ from me.” She growled. Callum looked around to see who she was talking to, until finally he realized that her gaze was fixed on him! No, that couldn’t be right. Maybe there was something behind him. Callum finally got to his feet and used his wings to help evenly distribute the weight by using them as forelimbs. He turned around to see who the elf was talking to but found no one. Bewildered, he spun around again, rather weakly to find that Rayla had been tossed into a cart by something. Her body fell to the stone and she gave a loud grunt. Had Callum done that? The prince turned his head behind his body to find that he was covered in sky blue scales, from his neck to his tail! He had a tail?!?! It must have hit Rayla into the cart when he had turned around the first time.

“I’m sorry Rayla!” Callum yelped as he rushed over to help. “I didn’t mean to hurt…” He trailed off as the elf interjected.

“Leave me alone! Go back to hell you demon!!! You’ve caused me enough pain!” She shouted bitterly.

“Rayla, what's wrong?!” Callum asked in alarm as he tried to approach her again. Suddenly, Rayla lunged at him with her blades drawn and poised to kill. Callum stepped back, only to trip on his new tail, making him fall into the muddy stones that lined the courtyard’s floor. Rayla landed next to him and put a single blade above her head, ready to strike at Callum’s heart. “Rayla!” Callum yelled in fear and confusion. What was she doing? Didn’t she know it was him?!

“This is fer takin’ Callum away from me!” Rayla yelled as she raised the blade even higher, ready to strike.

“Rayla… please…”

The dragon lunged at her as Rayla barely evaded its clawed wings. The dragon roared as she started speaking, “Leave me alone! Go back to hell you demon!!! You’ve caused me enough pain!” She screamed in pure hatred as she ignored her aching back and lunged at the devil himself. The demon stumbled backwards and landed on its back, leaving its midsection vulnerable. She had him! This is where he would pay! 

‘Then it's just a cycle.’ Callum’s voice rang in her head. NO! She couldn’t listen to him! This was revenge that needed to be taken. She had to do this. She raised a single blade above her head as the beast roared in defiance.

“This is fer takin’ Callum away from me!” She yelled as she raised the blade even higher. The demon whimpered and Rayla tried to bring the blade down into its chest… but she just couldn’t do it. She couldn’t kill a dragon, no matter what atrocities it had caused.

The dragon noticed her sudden pause and got to its feet while Rayla crumbled back to her knees in anguish and self hatred. Why couldn’t she kill the infernal thing?! The wyvern gave a sad baritone growl as it flapped its wings and attempted to fly away. The thing was clumsy in the air, but it had gotten away… She didn’t kill it. But she would. “I’LL KILL YA FER TAKIN’ HIM!!! I’LL SLAUGHTER YA LIKE THE DEMON YOU ARE!!! YA HEAR ME SATAN?!! I’LL KILL YA!!!” She shouted in rage and hatred as she returned to her knees and let her sadness flow out of her in fits of bawling and anger. She would kill that damned dragon if it was the last thing she would ever do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part: 1 of this series!
> 
> I hope that you have enjoyed the book so far and hope you will continue to enjoy the next part! I'm aiming at a two part series, but knowing me, it'll probably be three parts.
> 
> The next part gets a little rough, and I might not post as often as I normally do. I'm hoping to maybe fit a few small oneshots in before this next part takes off. Thank you all for reading and stay healthy! :)


End file.
